


I Hate You, I Love You

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Girl Meets High School, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's annoying. He's changed to her. Oh he is oh so annoying!<br/>"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!" The brown haired bot belts out for the whole school to hear earning a nice laugh from everyone in the class.<br/>Not Smackle. Isadora was not amused. They were in Physics class for god-sake! This behavior from Farkle had been introduced not too long before he and Smackle were separated to have different lab partners. Honestly, what is his problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Smarkle is the OTP other than Lucaya. I stan them and I hope you like it seeing as they don't get much love in the fandom. I'm not a good writer but this makes me happy so.. yea. Hope you like it. Name's Latty btw.

     “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!” The brown haired boy belted aloud for the whole class to hear earning a nice laugh from everyone in the class. 

     Well not everyone as Isadora Smackle had become quite annoyed with Farkle’s antics. He had been making random comments not related to the topic much less the subject. They were in Physics class for god sake! This behavior from Farkle had been introduced a little before he and Smackle found different lab partners. The pair was in a relationship that lasted up till the end of Freshman year. Reason being Farkle’s feelings for Riley.

     He couldn’t help it. He had loved her since the third grade and Smackle; she didn’t hate him for it. Still to this day she accepted him for whatever he was, they were one of the school’s favorite dynamics despite not being a couple.

     Farkle got the girl, Riley, and their lives were great but it didn’t last. It wasn’t him that was for her but Zay. Learning from his genius of an ex, he accepted that. He accepted it for what it was and things continued with minor and a few times major bumps and potholes in the gang’s way.

     They were them so those obstacles didn’t stop them from pushing forward. The six were a happy little clique. Adventures still were still met and dealt with together. During all that Zay and Riley as well as Maya and Lucas stayed quite constant as couples well constant enough.   

     As for Smackle and Farkle they dated a few people, careful with their choices but none seem to last. The two had been great together until Senior year hit them, Farkle’s antics started and Smackle’s patience began running thin. For the others of the group it at first seemed like an issue but that thought was dismissed soon after.

     “Would you stop—” Smackle let out turning to face the boy sitting behind her. 

     She stopped. Her face was a mere inch away from the boy who had a smirk boastfully plastered on his. She glared at him slightly and he gave her a soft smile.

     “Ms. Smackle, is there something that you’d like to share with the class?” The Physics teacher questioned.

     “No sir” she answered still looking at the boy with the smirk still on his face, “just borrowing a pen.”

     “Well get it over with then.” The teacher pressed eager to continue his class.

Farkle handed Isadora a spare pen she didn’t need with an amused look.

     How could he be like this? She could’ve gotten detention, an actual detention. Corey’s detentions weren’t really official for her as they were really just times he took to talk to the six who were facing another situation thrown at them by the World.

     She enjoyed those times. She turned back in her seat paying attention to the lesson the man went back to after addressing the two geniuses in class. Smackle was upset, actually upset now. Like Farkle was no longer as easy to decode anymore.

   The bell rang signalling the end of Physics class and the beginning of Chem. They were doing a lab today, a titration lab she believed. Almost optimistic but she remembered she also had Chem with Farkle; they were actually in a group together for labs. She took a breath and marched off leaving Farkle to walk with someone else. This boy. This boy. Oh boy.

     The lab went well except for the test runs Farkle carried out. Smackle was on the verge of exploding but kept a leveled head throughout the class. It was when the actual lab was to be carried out everything went perfectly prompting her to look at Farkle questioning him. The looks went unnoticed by the boy genius who was smiling at the job well done. Smackle sighed and began to write up her lab alongside the others.

* * *

 

     It was after lunch Smackle heading to her locker to take out her History book it all started. She felt someone tap her shoulder; the place had been empty for a while now.

     The action jolted her into self defense mode. She pinned the person against the locker, her elbow at their throat and alert for any sign of retaliation. It took her no less than a second to realize it was Farkle yet she didn’t stand down. What is your problem, she thought.

     “Nothing would me make me happier than to systematically destroy you bit by bit but we have class so let’s make this quick.” She bit out.

     “Do you believe in love at first sight?” the boy asked bluntly.

     Smackle backed off only to have Farkle take hold of her wrists preventing her from leaving. Farkle had to admit to himself she was surprisingly threatening but he liked it.

     “Let me go so I can go to class.”

     He leaned against the lockers and released her wrists for her hands to slide into his where she took the initiative to hold one finger of each of his hands like a baby would. She was putty in his hands and boy did she dislike herself for it.

     “I’m sorry for fooling around earlier and I won’t do it anymore… as much.” He apologized.

     With a slight glare, the girl thanked him. She felt something that was familiar that she hadn’t felt in a good while.

     “But” the boy continued, “ I must say you do look hot when you’re mad.”

     Smackle pulled him towards class while he let out a hearty laugh at her irritated yet embarrassed face.

     “I hate you.”

     “I love you too.” Farkle countered.

* * *

 

     “Do you still like him?” Maya asked innocently.

     “I don’t want to.”

     “But you do.”

     “I do.”

     “Wow Smack” Maya commented, “Senior year and you still like Farkle. It must be true love.”

     “I believe that goes two ways” she leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a bite of the cookie she had in her hand. “Plus I don’t believe in true love.”

     “Aha” Maya caught sight of him glaring at her, “Smack, I gotta go Huckleberry’s glaring at me.”

     “Later Maya.”

     Smackle hung up the phone. She had been talking to Maya for a good 30 minutes helping her procrastinate. They had a History test tomorrow.

     There was a knock on the door that interrupted her contemplation of reading over. She finished the cookie before getting the door.

     “What do you want?"

     “Can I come in?”

     She opened the door and let him in. She wasn’t too pleased by his appearance but she didn’t hate it. She closed the door behind her, taking a second to compose herself.

     “My parents aren’t here Farkle” she told him.

     “I know.” The boy made his way to the kitchen. “They asked me to come check up on you.”

     “Well I’m fine so you can leave” she said rather quickly.

     “Are you still mad at me?” the brunette boy asked, his eyes on her.

     “I’m not” she revealed with much reluctance.

     “Then humor me.”

     “What do you want?”

     “Answer one question.”

     She took a deep breath, “Ask away.”

     “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

     Smackle looked up to look in the boy’s eyes. He was asking the question seriously. Wow. She thought he was just kidding.

     “No.” Farkle furrowed his brows, “I never have, never will.

     “Okay.”

     “Okay” she echoed. Now she was curious, it had been the fifth time this week he had asked her.

     “Do you?”

     “I do not” the handsome boy replied with a small smile.

     He was confusing her. Like what was his point? Farkle pulled out a paper bag out of nowhere and rested it on the counter beside him. Smackle arched her brow at the sight of the neat and crisp white paper bag.

     “I brought you cheesecake if you were still mad at me but since you aren’t…” Farkle told her, taking out two packets individually containing a huge slice of chocolate cheesecake. “I’ll eat em myself."

     Isadora watched him open on of the plastic containers and cut away a piece. He was taunting her, she knew if she took it from him she’d never live it down. And she won’t as she snatched away the container to Farkle’s amusement.

     “Knew you couldn’t resist it” Farkle boasted, pinching her left cheek.

     “So when have you started liking cheesecake?” The raven haired girl inquired, her mouth stuffed with food.

     The brunette shrugged, “I never really liked it but loved it for Freshman year then stopped.” Farkle got off the counter and leaned against facing Smackle who was beside him.

     “I was always a Devil’s or Angel cake type of person as you know… but I don’t know cheesecake is just all I crave and want nowadays.”

     As the boy spoke she played with the cake. Honestly, it was just an action she was doing to avoid the boy’s eyes. He was speaking with such passion so much so his words didn’t come off to her as regular passion. It came off as a love type of passion to her. Maybe she was over thinking it after all she still wasn’t the best at people.

     “Interesting” she finally said.

     Farkle smiled as she finally met his gaze. He grabbed an apple and took one bite of it. She was puzzled but she liked it.

     “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Farkle told her after he swallowed.

     “You’re leaving now?” She squeaked. She sounded the exact opposite of what she intended.

     Farkle smirked. “Why do you ask?” His tone was rather flirty. “You want me stay?” 

     They stared at each other for at least a minute before Isadora laughed a little. What were they doing? Her laughter managed to get her a couple seconds of freedom from his stare. She had a weird feeling, not bad weird but familiar weird.

     She walked over to the door and like a tail he was right behind her. She opened it and he stepped out. And once again their eyes locked, it was a shorter span of time than before but it had both persons feeling some type of way.

     His eyes fell to her lips and that was the point she stopped breathing. Best friends don’t do this… they don’t. The boy smirked and wiped her lips with his thumb. He was looking at the chocolate on her lips, Smackle thought partially relieved yet a little upset

     Before she could thank him, the boy licked the chocolate off his thumb. He was satisfied and she was breathing again. He leaned over to be on the same level as her so they were face to face and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She didn’t blush and Farkle failed.

     She gave him a tight lipped smile as she didn’t know what else do and with a wink he told her, “The only thing I want is cheesecake.”

     She watched him leave, satisfied with himself. That boy. She shut the door and busied herself with eating cheesecake and watching movies recommended by Lucas and Zay, forgetting about the History test she had tomorrow although she didn’t need to study.

* * *

 

     “Good morning ma'am.” Lucas greeted.

     “Third wheel” Isadora stated acknowledging the polite Texan boy.

     They weren’t early and waited in silence for the others at Maya and Riley’s locker. The two were comfortable in the quiet that enveloped them.

     They had become those kinds of friends: ones who would just sit together and admire everything around them, engaging in intellectual and witty conversations. Man she hadn’t regretted the decision to come to high school with these idiots.

     When the others arrived, they greeted each other as usual. But the two geniuses just smiled at each, they didn’t have to say anything to each other. Zay noticed this but it wasn’t until they took their seats he had said anything.

     “Morning Cheesecake!” he said, his lips brushed slightly against her ear.

     Smackle froze. She eyed the boy sitting behind her wondering if the double meaning was intended.

     There was a gleam in his eyes, it was intended. Cheesecake is the only thing I want. The little stare off between the two had everyone, the class, watching. The girl sighed and faced the blackboard looking straight ahead to avoid the looks they were getting.

     “I hate you” she stated.

     “I love you” he countered.

     For the whole day the two were all smiles and the rest of the gang were too as soon as they picked up on what went down.


End file.
